Behind Blue Eyes
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto has an arguement with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. To drown his sorrow's he goes to a Karaoke club but will he find his love there or forever be alone. YAOI


**A/N:** hello again waves so erm yeah, my new one-shot sorry bout the OOCness of it but it was necessary, at least I hope there isn't too much OOCness.

**WARNING:** This is Yaoi or shonen ai, whichever you want to call it, but that means boyxboy so if you don't like...don't read. Don't think there's anything else...but if there is then im sorry :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately I don not own Naruto or sasuke or anyone else to do with the Naruto world...Kishimoto does ¬¬ damn him...and I also don't own Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit either...im not that good

Oh yeah, this is kinda an A/U cause Itachi is alive but he not evil, the Uchiha clan is dead but just not by Itachi and all rookie 9 is 18/19 yrs old while the older ones are..older...and Kotetsu is my OC so no stealing or accusing me of stealing anyones character's...as i'm sure his name is the same as an actual character from Naruto but i assure you it's not the same personENJOY!!

--

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Naruto hung his head as he trudged through the streets of Konoha. He had just had the biggest arguement of his life with three of his friends, one of which was his secret crush. He has never felt so alone in his life, not even when he was alone at christmas or new year's, valentine's day or white day, never has he felt so much anger come off them before either. All he did was state that Sakura didn't understand the meaning of being lonely (A/N: this has nothing to do with backstreet boys) and she just went off on one, shouting at him like he was in the wrong then Ino started which wasn't a surprise but what was, was Sasuke agreeing...actually agreeing with the two kunoichi...AGREEING!! for the love of God, something the Uchiha never does. So Naruto just left with a happy smile to hide his pain, a smile he has used to fool the villagers when they whispered loud enough for him to hear but not their children, when they beat him for being the 'demon' he was, the same smile he sometimes believed himself. He had been wandering around Konoha for hours, avoiding villagers and friends alike. He wanted to do nothing but wollow in self-pity and depression.

**Flashback**

Naruto made his way to the bridge, Team 7's meeting place. He could already hear Sakura's voice squelling and gushing over the one and only Uchiha, apart from Itachi of course, while said Uchiha ignored her. What surprised Naruto was that it wasn't just Sakura that was there, Ino was too. Man, did Naruto feel sorry for Sasuke at that moment, having both of his most loyal fangirls on his arms, screeching in his ears. But he wasn't about to stop them, it was entertaining to say the least, at how much Sasuke tried to hide his growing annoyance and anger but Naruto could see it as clear as day. He knew The Great Sasuke Uchiha had feelings, he also knew Sasuke, despite what he says, enjoyed being around his friends (even if he refused to call them that). But mostly, he knew him and Sasuke shared an understanding that no one could possibly understand or hope to. The feeling of lonliness. As both of them spent their childhood alone, well for Sasuke it was the second half of his childhood but it's still technically the same. Today, Naruto didn't feel like keeping quiet but he also didn't feel like being his usual obnoxious self so he decided to be himself. The one noone saw, noone but Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" Sakura asked, hope shining brightly in her jade green eyes,

"Che, shut it billboard brow! Sasuke-kun is going to choose me, obviously." Ino responded with a flick of her platinum blonde hair and a smirk at the pink-haired girl.

"What was that Ino-pig!?" Sakura growled, inner Sakura starting to show slightly.

"Bill-board-brow." Ino said each word, slowly and clearly so Sakura heard her, even if she already knew she had.

"Ino-pig!" Both girls glared ar each other, muttering insults to each other, Sasuke forgotten for the moment.

"Ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke softly, knowing she was going to snap at him for just speaking

"What Naruto!?" See. Hiding his pain, he smiled and replied,

"Why don't you just leave Sasuke-teme alone? It's obvious he doesn't want either of you hanging on him like that so why not just drop it?" Uh-Oh, wrong thing to say. As soon as Naruto finished his sentence, both Ino and Sakura were in front of him, glaring and cracking thier knuckles.

"What did you say? What would you know about our love for Sasuke-kun? Noone loves you so what would you know?" Sakura spoke with pure malice in her voice. Inwardly, Naruto winced at her tone but outwardly he just stared.

"Yeah Naruto, what would you know?" Ino repeated like a parrot.

"I know, that since we were 8, he hasn't even looked at anyone the way you look at him and that your love isn't pure. You just love him for his looks and his Uchiha heritage, not his personality or his heart. I also know that you could never understand him as much as me because you've never been alone." Naruto stated, his voice, having lost it's usual cheerfulness, was now full of sadness.

"You!? Understand Sasuke-kun!? Ha, like you could ever understand Sasuke-kun, you've never had anyone so how could you understand him!? Don't you dare put Sasuke-kun into the same catagory as you, loser," Sakura shouted, her green eyes ablaze with pure anger and hatred.

"How dare you say our love is not pure! It's more pure than you'd ever be! And of course we understand Sasuke-kun, we've watched him since like forever so we know eveything about him!" Ino continued, her eyes also full of anger and hatred. Of course, it was just Naruto's bad luck that the last person to say anything, felt the need to say something.

"They're right Dobe, you should listen to them." Sasuke spoke in his cold emotionless tone, his own eyes glaring at the blonde "Don't think you know a thing about me or that you understand me because you don't. Never have, never will." And with that, he fell silent again. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, Sasuke just agreed with his fangirls. Pain and hurt flitted across his face but he quickly closed his eyes and smiled his normal huge, toothy grin.

"Of course Teme, how could I have been so stupid? I could never understand you because I'm just a demon loser while you're a child prodigy." Before anyone could comment on his choice of words, Naruto disappeared, leaving the ice prince with his fans.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto sighed heavily as he walked right past Ichiraku's and made his way back to his apartment, again making sure he dodged anyone he might know and any villagers that hate him. Once inside, he quickly hopped into the shower and had a mildly warm shower, due to the landlord shutting off the hot water to his apartment...again. After his shower, Naruto changed into the only decent clothes he had, not like those awful bright orange jumpsuits he usually wears. Once dressed, he left via window to the one place he could relax. The Karaoke Club.

"Good evening Naruto-kun." Kotetsu greeted, one of the only villagers that didn't beat or hate him. The red-haired male just smiled at Naruto whenever they saw each other, only really speaking when the blonde visited the club. Kotetsu was the owner of the club and allowed anyone of any age to enter but had an age limit on the service of alcohol. He didn't blame Naruto for the death of the fourth nor did he think of Naruto as the dreaded nine tails fox demon aka Kyuubi. No. He simply saw a lonely 18 year old that has too much sadness and pain in his life for his age. So he welcomed him with open arms, smiling softly at the boy and allowing the boy to sit and listen to other's sing or at least try to. Kotetsu realised the blonde only came here when he was really lonely or depressed. Something that does not suit the blonde in the older man's eyes.

"How are you okay Naruto-kun? You seem alittle down" he asked politely, noticing the sad look in the once shining blue eyes of the little kit.

"Hai, I-I just had a bad day that's all." Naruto replied a little dejectedly. Because his head was down slightly, Naurto missed the older man frown.

"Hm, okay just let me know if you want anything, okay? Or if you want to chat." Naruto nodded his head and left the man to greet his customers with a wide smile. The blonde kept his head down as he sat in his usual sat at the back of the club. He ordered a drink, which unfortunately, was anything but alcohol, something the blonde really wanted at the moment. He watched as bodies pressed against bodies, moving harshly to the beat of the room. He wished he was one of them, driving the stress and unhappiness from their veins, letting the beat pull their bodies like strings to puppets. But he didn't feel like dancing, not just yet, first he would sing. Yes Naruto could sing. He sung at this club everytime he felt upset or depressed. Although you were supposed to go into the booths provided, Kotetsu allowed him to sing in front of the audience as it helped him build confidence and show people he wasn't some demon but just an ordinary teenager. Before the blonde could stand, Kotetsu was already on the stage,

"Alright people, I know you wanna continue to dance but my friend wants to sing for you all. So please be nice, come on up Naru-chan." Kotetsu smiled softly again, not leaving the stage till the kitsune had taken the mic from his hand.

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes as he saw the new arrival. Careful not to attract attention, he made his way over to them.

"Uchiha." he greeted, onyx eyes meeting his. "What are you doing here?" Kotetsu didn't bother being nice and polite to the last Uchiha because it's the Uchiha's fault the kitsune on stage was always depressed lately.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes glinting with a threat of death if he didn't tell him.

"On stage. He's about to sing." Sasuke's eyes widened a small amount, just enough for anyone who were close to him to actually see it. "Yeah, he sings. Got a problem with it?" Kotetsu glared at the raven

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

Sasuke stared at the blonde on stage as he sung his little heart. He saw the tears in the blonde's eyes that threatened to fall.

"He's singing this song for you, y'know." Kotetsu commented offhandedly, never taking his eyes off the kit on stage.

"What?" Sasuke snapped his head to the left to look at the older man.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. He loves you. End of. And you don't love him so he sings for you." Kotetsu smiled as he walked off, hoping the message got through to the raven the kit loved so much.

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_Discover... L-I-M-P  
I..._

_No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
behind blue eyes_

Naruto let his eyes wander across the audience who, so far, seemed to enjoy the song. His heartbeat quickened as he spotted stuck up hair that looked remarkably like Sasuke's,

'But...' he rationalised 'Sasuke wouldn't come to a club like this, much less for me'

_and no one knows how to say that theyre sorry  
and dont worry  
i'm not telling lies_

_but my dreams  
they arent as empty  
as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengence  
that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

As the song finished and the blue eyed teen stepped off the stage, the crowd erupted into cheers. After a minute without music, the club was filled with thumping music. Naruto went over to the bar and ordered the same drink as before, as he wasn't allowed alcohol. As he went to sit down though, he caught the smirk on Kotetsu's face.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised, something he picked up from Sasuke.

"Nothing, nothing. Go dance or something, stop interrupting me while I work." The red-haired male said, the smile on his face nullifying any harsh feelings his words might have caused. Naruto shook his head in amusement. But just as the older man said, he went to dance, something he enjoyed doing whenever he came to this club. Finding a decent spot in the middle of all the pressed up bodies, Naruto let the music take over and began to dance. He forgot about the arguement he had had earlier, forgot about all the hateful glares and harsh comments he receives from the villagers on a daily basis, he even forgot he was in a public club as he let his senses be overrun by the music. Naruto was lost in the music, he didn't even realise someone had wrapped their arms around his waist until he heard them breath into his ear. Although he didn't move out of the grip, he knew there was something familiar about the person behind him. There was something familiar in the way their bodies just melded together and the way the person behind him moved with him as if they knew what he was going to do.

Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist of the blonde in front of him. His smirk only grew when Naruto didn't pull away.

'He probably doesn't know its me' he thought, a little bit of lonliness entered his heart and mind at that thought. Yes, he had heard what the red-haired guy had said but he didn't believe it. Why would Naruto choose him over Sakura, he didn't know but he didn't want to believe the stranger and then get shot down. Sasuke frowned but refused to stop dancing with his dobe...yes his. Sasuke has liked Naruto since they were little as they used to be friends turned rivals. He never quite knew what it was about the blonde but Naruto always seemed to make the Uchiha happy inside. Whenever he saw the kitsune, his heart swelled with happiness and when he left, lonliness took it's toll. It was like there was a magnet pulling on Sasuke's heart so he would follow Naruto anywhere. Even to the edge of the earth. It hurt the raven to see the blonde hurt or lonely and what he did this morning was not right. He shouldn't have said those things to Naruto much less actually agree with those two leeches.

Noone really cared that the last Uchiha was dancing with the Kyuubi Container. Noone had really took notice as they were too busy grinding with each other to the beat. Naruto quickened his movements as the beat quickened. The body pressed against him followed suit, their arms never leaving his waist. With a soft smile, Naruto brought his hands up and into the other's hair, noticing how soft it was and also...the...chicken...butt...style. In an instant, Naruto spun in the arms of his 'dance' partner and stared straight into onyx eyes. The very same ones that glared at him this morning.

"Naru..." Before Sasuke could finish the name, said person was pushing through the crowd towards the bathrooms. Noone bothered with the blonde as he pushed through them as if death were behind him, they simply tsked or just ignored him until he was out of sight. Either way, Naruto was some distance from the object of his affection.

Slamming the door open, Naruto told everyone in there, which was only three men, to get out before he closed the door and leaned against said door for support. Tears trailed down his whiskered cheeks in steady yet uncontrollable streams. Knowing he was alone in the mens' bathroom, Naruto didn't bother to hide the sobs that escaped his mouth.

"How could he do this to me? Why me? It hurts..." Naruto sobbed while pulling at his hair. Silently, well as silently as you can get when you're crying your heart out, Naruto moved to one of the cubicles so he wasn't seen when other people came in to do their business. He curled into himself on the seat, crying into his knees. Naruto was too lost in his own little world, replaying every bad thing said to him by both the villagers and Sasuke, that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or someone approach his cubicle. At least he didn't, until they spoke.

"Naruto? Dobe?" Naruto's bloodshot and puffy eyes widened at the words. Sasuke has never said his name before...except when he threatened him. "Do-Naruto, why did you run off like that?" Sasuke tried not to sound angry but he couldn't help the sharp edge in his voice. Unknown to him, the blonde on the other side of the door flinched at the question.

"G-go away t-teme." Naruto replied, his voice taking on a tone of begging "Please...leave me alone...it hurts too much." Naruto clutched his heart through his shirt. He knew he sounded like a weakling, a girl but he honestly didn't care. It didn't really matter what he did, because in everyone's eyes he was just a demon, a loser or a stupid childish burden that needed to grow up. The only person he wanted to accept him, hated him with every fiber of his body and that same person happened to be Naruto's love. And the person on the otherside of the door.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke wondered out loud,

"So what t-teme? You gonna tell the villagers t-that you s-saw the l-loser of the village c-crying l-like a...a b-baby?" Naruot shot back, glaring at the door, wishing he could burn hole through it so he could glare at the teen behind it.

"Why are you crying, dobe?"

"I-isn't it obvious S-Sasuke? T-the one I l-love doesn't e-even like me and i-it hurts...oh k-kami-sama does it h-hurt." Naruto shook as more tears rolled down his face, dampening his knees.

"W-what hurts dobe?"

"This. My heart. Everything. I-I'm tired of being alone, being degraded because of something that wasn't my fault. I...I only wanted to be accepted. I only want to live my life with my family and friends but I have no family and no friends. I'm alone and I hate it."

"Dobe, listen to me, you are not alone, you have Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Kiba, the rest of rookie nine and team Gai. But most of all, you've got...me." Unknown to the little kitsune, the Uchiha had actually blushed at this statement.

"W-what?" Naruto stared wide eyed at the door, not believing what he just heard.

"I'm not repeating myself dobe, open the door." Sasuke ordered. For moment neither of them moved, another man had entered the bathroom but immediately walked back out after seeing the famous Uchiha death glare. Slowly, Naruto unlocked the door but left it closed as he got back into his original position, hiding his face from the Uchiha.

Hearing the lock undo, Sasuke pushed open the door to reveal his blonde kitsune sitting on the toilet seat, hugging his knees. With a soft sigh, the young Uchiha kneeled in front of the blonde and placed his hands on his knees too.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke ordered softly, hoping said person didn't take it the wrong way. As expected though, the blonde barely moved an inch. Shuffling closer, Sasuke gently moved Naruto's arms from around his head and titled his head up with his finger under the tanned chin. Sasuke inwardly gasped at the state of the blue eyes he adores. The once bright azure eyes were now dulled down to a dark, slightly cloudy blue, something that doesn't suit the blonde. With a smile only reserved for the kitsune, Sasuke wiped the tears away. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the teen in front of him. He had never seen Sasuke smile like that before, especially not for him.

"You should smile more." Naruto stated 'Smile more for me' he added in his mind, knowing that would never happen.

"And you shouldn't stop smiling, it doesn't suit you." Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face now. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said this morning, I hadn't had alot of sleep last night and I guess I was just annoyed and those two leeches didn't help. I didn't mean any of it because I know you are the only person I can relate to."

"Y-you just apologised!" Naruto gasped as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world, which in a way, it was. Sasuke blushed slightly but glared none-the-less.

"Yes dobe, got a problem with that?" he asked, trying to sound threatening but the amused look in his eyes tok away the edge he was going for. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's attempt to cheer him up and surprisingly, it was working.

"Come on, you didn't finish dancing with me." Sasuke stood and offered a hand to the still sitting teen, who after some moments, took it and stood with him. Together, they went back onto the dancefloor where they easily fell back into time with the beat and each other.

Although Sasuke had apologised to Naruto, the blonde still felt lonely. He didn't want to just stay friends, he wanted more. But if Sasuke only wanted friendship then he would live with the ache in his heart so the Uchiha could be happy. The beat of the song changed to a slightly slower one, slow enough to really get close to someone but Naruto didn't really care, he was just happy being in the arms of the one person he cared for the most. The arms he felt safe in as they wrapped around his waist again. For some reason, Naruto turned in the arms and faced the Uchiha. Neither of them stopped moving or closed their eyes. Blue eyes locked onto black eyes. A true smile covered Naruto's face as he lifted his arms to circle around the taller teen's neck. He took it as a good sign when Sasuke didn't frown or shy away from him.

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously as he watched the blonde in front. Tightening his grip on the thin waist, Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against him, earning him a questioning gaze. With a small smile, Sasuke dipped his head and kissed those very tempting lips of the kitsune. Receiving no reaction, the raven went to pull away but the arms around his neck tightened and the lips responded. The two kissed lightly at first but it turned into something more when Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he got willingly. The kitsune moaned into the kiss when the talented tongue of his 'dance' partner brushed against his. They battled for dominance but Naruto gave up and allowed Sasuke to explore every inch of his mouth. Tanned fingers buried themselves in dark hair as pale hands clutched the tanned waist almost desperately. Due to lack of breath, they seperated, a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke licked the bruised lips of the stunned kit and whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened for what seemed like the 10th time that night. He searched the onyx eyes, trying to find anything that lied. Anything. But he found nothing. Nothing but raw emotion in the usual blank, guarded eyes. And one of those raw emotions was love. Something the blonde thought would never be directed at him. With a watery smile, he hugged the raven close, both still moving with the music and he whispered back,

"I love you too."

Kotetsu smiled as he watched his younger friend happily dance with his new found love. His smil, however, turned into a smirk when the two males disappeared in a puff of smoke. A smirk that showed he knew what they were going to do.

Both Sasuke and Naruto both found love and had the best night of their lives so far. Each promising to stay with the other and willing to go though any tests or problems along the way...together. Now neither will be alone for they will have each other until they die.

--

**A/N:** there you go...finished hope you liked and please review, critisim welcome too. Ja Ne


End file.
